Et puis il y a ce masque
by Hapax
Summary: Probablement le pire OS jamais écrit, je m'excuse d'avance pour les incohérences/fautes d'orthographe/mise en page désastreuse... Ça ne vous encourage pas à lire le texte? Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi voyons! ;) C'est ce que j'imagine si Hermione Granger était prisonnière/espionne pour l'ordre... Et si vous souhaitez vraiment poster une review pourquoi vous en empêchez! ;)
« Attends moi là »

Un rai de lumière traversa la pièce sombre et la porte se referma.

Seule dans le noir la jeune femme ne pensait pas.

Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé, qu'un objet.

Mais c'était elle qui l'avait voulu.

Au départ ça avait été pour les protéger.

Mais la douleur était trop grande. Alors elle avait construit une forteresse imprenable.

Elle n'existait même plus.

Elle accomplissait sa tâche sans aucun état d'âme, tel l'instruments qu'ils désiraient qu'elle soit.

Elle n'avait plus d'espoir, ne s'autorisait plus aucune détente car dans la détente il y avait le relâchement et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle survivrait à la perte de son masque.

Elle préférait rester ignorante de sa propre douleur. Faire de son esprit un corps étranger et n'agir que par automatisme. Si Hermione Granger aurait pu voir ce qu'elle était devenu...

Elle se haïrait.

Plus que des coups et des blessures, sa carapace la protégeait surtout d'elle même.

De son profond dégoût envers elle. Elle était son plus cruel ennemi.

Si un jour il y avait la moindre fissure sur son bouclier la noirceur qui s'échapperait la ferait craquer. Elle ne tenait que grâce à la rigueur qu'elle s'infligeait.

Ses gestes n'avaient plus aucune valeur.

Elle n'avançait qu'en se forçant à aligner mécaniquement un pas après l'autre.

Mais là, seule, dans le noir, son visage s'ouvrit, une seconde. Ses traits se détendirent et une larme de sang vint perler sur le coin de ses yeux.

Non. Fais moi tout ce que tu veux mais ne me rends pas humaine. C'est ce qui me détruirait.

Alors elle s'oubliait. Elle n'était même plus l'ombre d'elle même.

Il était encore temps, elle le savait. De fuir. D'abandonner.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pour les autres ? Oui sans doute. Pour elle ? Certainement.

La poupée de chiffon pendait lamentablement au bout de fils que des marionnettistes avaient soigneusement agencé.

Elle n'était rien. Plus rien qu'une enfant sans âme.

Des peluches, des rêves, des odeurs de barbe à papa souillé par la noirceur des cachots.

Pauvre enfants. Son corps amaigri, battu, violenté n'était rien.

Le sang qui coulait de ses poignets était une égratignure.

Mais sa destruction intérieure était la plus profonde blessure.

Un chaos dont la noirceur était un poignard.

Elle se détruisait à chaque pas fait.

Chacun la croyait forte. En sécurité.

N'était-elle pas la plus prudente du groupe ? Elle aurait prévenu si elle n'allait pas bien n'est ce pas ?

Elle faisait attention à elle.

On la jugeait presque égoïste de se la « couler douce » chez les mangemorts, revenant de temps à autre avec une information importante tandis que d'autre combattait vraiment.

Ils ne connaissaient pas, personne ne connaissaient le prix de chaque information qu'elle offrait à ses alliés. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps. Avait-elle vraiment des alliés ?

Non. Mais dans le brouillard de son esprit elle versait d'un côté ce qu'elle aurait pu verser de l'autre. C'était la même chose. Elle avait pris le pli de ses voyages clandestins et sans s'en amuser les exécutaient. Des ordres.

Brouillard dans son esprit.

Une fois elle s'était arrêté. Parler à Harry. Qui ne l'avait pas écouté. Tu es faible, avait-il dit. Tu avais une si belle lueur en toi. Elle est en train de se détruire »

Ses paroles se voulaient réconfortantes. Il voulait la faire réagir sans voir à quel point il la détruisait.

Elle était seule. Plus d'âme. N'espérant même plus la mort. Elle n'était qu'un morceau de chair.

Que les réminiscences détruisaient.

Fixer un point dans le vide.

Faire de son corps un masque.

« Je suis revenu... »

Observer avec dégôut la lueur lubrique.

Faire abstraction de son corps. De son esprit. De soi.

Une fissure à son âme.

Etirer lentement les coin de sa bouche.

Et faire de son corps le jouet d'une guerre.


End file.
